Hey, Jude
by HPJellicleCat
Summary: Written for the Music challenge by alieboo. Song: Hey Jude by The Beatles. "Nymphadora is a wonderful person...but she isn't who I love." Sirius wants to know Remus will have someone there once he's gone... Remus ponders this on his wedding day.


**_First of all, this is written for the Music challenge by alieboo. Second, the song is Hey Jude by The Beatles. Third, it's probably not that good. Fourth...PLEASE R&R! _**

**_~AND IT BEGINS~_**

I remember that conversation so vividly...

~flashback~

_He sighed. "Remmy..."_

_I looked up at him reproachfully. "What?" I whispered back._

_"Look at her!" Sirius whispered furiously, gesturing to the pink-haired witch across the table._

_She immediately looked away when I looked up._

_"What about her?"_

_"She OBVIOUSLY likes you!"_

_"And?"_

_Sirius sighed again. "Don't you like HER?"_

_"As a friend? Sure. Nothing more than that. You know I only love you that way."_

_"Moony..." his voice sounded pained, "I'm not going to be around forever. If the ministry doesn't catch me and kill me, I'll surely die of boredom alone in this goddamn house! You need someone else. I need to know that someone will be here to take care of you when I'm gone..."_

_"But I don't like her that way!" I answered furiously._

**Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better**~end flashback~

I can hear the sigh escape my lips as I straighten my tie. _This _is what I'm thinking about on my wedding day? Memories of past love instead of the current love?

_What love?, s_ays a voice in my head.

I know it's true. I don't love Nymphadora. But she loves me. And this is what he wanted. So I will abide by his wishes.

I take one last deep breath before stepping out of the room and out into the open hall. There aren't many people here – just Dora's parents – yet I still feel incredibly jittery. Maybe it's the fact that I have to MARRY her and still keep up this facade...  
**_  
_**~flashback~

_Sirius gently pulled on my arm, leading me out of the room._

_He sat down on the bed, pulling me onto his lap. "Baby, I know you don't love her, but can't you try? I want you to be happy."_

_"I_ am_ happy. With you."_

_Sirius sighed – again. "Remus you don't have to be scared."_

_**Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better**_

_~end flashback~_

I smile politely at them – after all, I'm supposed to be HAPPY on my wedding day.

I stand in front of the man – whose name is "James Black" ironically enough – who will be wedding us and face the entrance expectantly, waiting for my dashingly beautiful bride.

~flashback~

_"I am NOT scared."_

_"Rem...it's written all over your face. I can read you like a book."_

_I sighed, letting my head fall forward onto my chest. "Fine, I'm scared. I'm sorry Mr. I'm-Not-Afraid-Of-Anything, but I find living without you in my life quite frightening. Those 12 years were bad enough. I don't like the prospect of facing the rest of my LIFE without you."_

_Sirius made a soft choking noise and tightened his hold around my waist. "I'm not 'Mr. I'm-Not-Afraid-Of-Anything'. I'm afraid of you."_

_"ME?" I sounded incredulous – understandable – there was nothing frightening about me in the least. Other than, of course, the fact that I was – still am – a werewolf._

_"Well...more like what you're capable of. You could...so easily kill me. And I do NOT mean anything about your lycanthropy. I mean YOU. You could kill me by simply telling me you hate me. You could kill me – again, seeing as in this scenario, I'm dead – by being upset about my not being there, by being alone. I don't want you to feel pain – none at all."_

_"Siri...please don't. I can't do that with her."_

_"Please, Remmy? For me? I love you!"_

**And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder**~end flashback~

It's lucky they think these are tears of joy. After all, I AM smiling. But let me assure you, it is not a happy smile in the slightest. It is a pained, grieving smile; for my love, my life, my everything...  
**_  
~_**_flashback~"Remus John Lupin, you listen to me-" he starts after hearing no answer from me. "I love you; you are the only reason I keep freaking living! And nothing – I repeat: NOTHING – will pain me more than to see you hurting, grieving, crying, showing any sort of pain, over my death. I need to know you won't give up, that you will still have someone there with you when I'm gone."_

**_Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_**

_~end flashback~**  
**_  
I'm married. MARRIED! To someone I don't even love. It's wrong; so wrong – wrong in so many ways that I can't even count them – yet I've done it. I can't believe it. I feel like I'm betraying him; yet this is what he wanted. I smile at her as she cries tears of joy, her pink hair slowly falling out of its carefully done up style. Her mother is crying too. Her father has bleary eyes.

~flashback~

_"Sirius...I'll try. That's all I can give you. I can't guarantee you anything. But I'll try."_

_"Thank you, Remus." He whispers._

_I sigh and turn around in his lap, so that I am straddling him. I place a soft kiss on his lips and bury my face in his shoulder, gently nuzzling him. He sighs happily._

_"I love you, Moony."_

_I smile against his shoulder. "I love you, too."_

_Silence for a moment._

_"Soo...you know what I feel like doing...?"_

_"SIRIUS!" I laugh, hitting him on the shoulder._

_He laughs, and – oh god – it's the most beautiful sound in the world. "Come on, don't tell me you don't feel like it as well?" he winks suggestively._

_"Hmmm...well now that you mention it..."_

_"That's more like it!" he growls before quite aggressively attacking my lips._

**_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better  
Better, better, better, better, better, oh!_**

~end flashback~

I sigh, fighting the urge to scream and cry, and instead smile at Ted, who is watching his wife and daughter embrace with a fond look on his face.

Nymphadora has wonderful parents. SHE is a wonderful person. But she isn't who I love.

~FINISHED!~

**_A/N: The editing thing is f*#$ing up and it won't let me freaking edit it properly! It keeps randomly italicing (that's not a word...) and bolding (not sure if that's a word either...) parts of the text and moving the words to random places and it's freaking pissing me off! DX_**

**_Anywho, just letting you know that if it seems kind of difficult to understand which parts are which, the memories are MEANT to be in italics, the lyrics are MEANT to be in bold, and the present is meant to be normal. I have no idea what it's like now, I'm not going to try again or I'll get even more pissed off and punch my computer, which could result in a broken hand and a trip to the hospital, and I'm scared of needles, which are found in hospitals._**

**_Now I'm rambling. A clear sign of my irritation. OKAY._**

**_Please review. =D_**


End file.
